<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slumber by hardlyawake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113406">Slumber</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardlyawake/pseuds/hardlyawake'>hardlyawake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Sleepovers, Slice of Life, Tarot Readings, caleb shows affection through frumpkin, makeovers (kinda), slight canon divergence but nothing major, takes place at the end of ep 25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardlyawake/pseuds/hardlyawake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If the party had stopped to rest at an inn before setting off at the end of Episode 25. Beau, Jester, and Yasha try out new hairdos, the girls save an injured bird, Molly gives tarot readings. Caleb is their favorite weirdo and Fjord is so, so exhausted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beauregard Lionett &amp; Yasha &amp; Jester Lavorre, Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Fjord &amp; Mollymauk Tealeaf, Mollymauk Tealeaf &amp; Beauregard Lionett &amp; Yasha &amp; Jester Lavorre, Yasha &amp; Jester Lavorre, pre-slash - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slumber</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jester had never been more focused in her life -- so much so, that Yasha had to pat her hand and laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing fine,” Yasha assured her warmly, “I promise you, your braids can’t get any worse than mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jester frowned and carefully pulled her brush through the greyscale locks. “Oh, but I love how you do your braids.” She sighed, “In Nicodranas the girls only ever do one style.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yasha upturned her lip. “Well, I’m not very familiar with the different...styles of things, but I’m quite fond of your hairstyles too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jester was all smiles as she finished tying off Yasha’s braid. “Thanks, Yasha!” She gushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know who really needs some pampering—” Jester was cut off by a knock at their door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come in!” She and Yasha called in unison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The inn room door creaked open to reveal Beauregard, dressed in her nightclothes, hair dripping wet. “Hey, guys.” She offered a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speak of the devil, Beau!” Jester dropped the brush on their vanity with a clatter, enveloping Beau in a hug. “Where were you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you I’d meet you guys here, didn’t I?” Beau was still smirking when she pulled back. “You weren’t worried or anything, were you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Beau,” greeted Yasha from her seat at the vanity. “It’s good to see you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beau returned her little wave. “I was gone for, what, three hours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>five</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jester corrected. She not-so-gently ushered Beau further into their room -- Beau took a seat on one of the aging wooden beds. “And we just saw you, you know, get hit with that gear and then run off, so we were </span>
  <em>
    <span>super</span>
  </em>
  <span> worried--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright.” Beau cut her off. “Next time I’ll rendezvous a little sooner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You better.” Jester returned to Yasha at the vanity, and held out a hairpin menacingly. “You don’t want to get on our bad side.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yasha nodded her affirmation, and turned in her chair to face Beau. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’ve cleaned up already? She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beau glanced down at her hair. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, nah.” She answered, “I’m just </span>
  <em>
    <span>super</span>
  </em>
  <span> sweaty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yasha blinked back at her, and after a moment Beau coughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I did just shower, yeah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jester snorted, making no attempt to hide it. “You should let us do your hair, too, Beau.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jester’s very good at it.” Yasha reiterated. She looked in the mirror and ran a hand over her hair, fingers tracing over the single plait within it, all the way to the pale ends. A dark blue ribbon was twisted around the expertly done braid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jester tossed her hairbrush at Beau, who caught it out of reflex alone. Beau cocked an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what we should do, though,” Jester explained, “We should let Yasha do your hair, Beau, because I already got a turn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yasha looked between her two friends pleasantly, while Beau gave Jester an </span>
  <em>
    <span>I-know-what-you’re-doing-here</span>
  </em>
  <span> glare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.” Beau relented, holding her glare until she’d traded places with Yasha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try my best.” Yasha said. She settled in behind Beauregard, both hands resting on her shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beau stared straight down and did her best to keep up the conversation as normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All three girls had finished their styling by the time the sunlight stopped filtering in through the windows. Jester was on her way to grab another lamp for their room when she bumped into Mollymauk at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Careful!” He exclaimed at the same time as Jester yelped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In his hands was, funnily enough, an oil lamp, which had spilled a few drops of oil on Jester’s skirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Molly!” Jester scolded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Molly!” Yasha greeted from inside the room, in the exact opposite tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Mollymauk placated. He side-stepped Jester, coat billowing behind him as careless as he.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come right in,” Beau commented sarcastically, from her position draped on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Molly shot her a challenging look, but turned to the other two. “Sorry to bother, I was just curious if you all heard a noise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A noise?” Yasha questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like a...thudding.” Molly said. “Against the windows, it’s driving Fjord and I insane.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so.” Jester made her way to the room’s sole, rusty window, and opened it after a few tries. “You guys are right below us, I don’t know why it would--Oh!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jester ducked in anticipation of a flurry of grey feathers, torpedoing into their room with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud</span>
  </em>
  <span> against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three heads turned simultaneously to the creature now dazed on their floor, a juvenile crow with some crumpled-looking wings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Yasha cooed, already setting to scoop it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beau sat up on Jester’s bed, legs swinging off the edge. “Yeah, a bird might as well fly into our room today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Molly nodded his agreement, taking a moment to soak in her changed appearance: a few cornrows decorated the side of her head, dressed in much more colorful beads than usual. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice.” He commented, gesturing to her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Beau replied flatly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys,” Jester said, standing back up from her crouched position. “Maybe this place isn’t as fancy as that barkeeper made it seem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gather that from the bed bugs or the vermin?” Molly asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call him vermin,” Yasha interjected, standing up with her hands cradled around a woozy bird. “He’s just confused.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently he was slamming into a window downstairs, so -- maybe it’s more of an intelligence problem.” Beau pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Yasha crossed in front of the door, it pushed further open and her eyes trailed down to see Frumpkin, crossing very quickly toward her with an excited meow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got a whole zoo in here,” Molly muttered with fake enthusiasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Frumpkin,” Jester darted in front of Yasha, who was backing up warily. “What’re you doing out in the hallway, hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lifted up Frumpkin and looked inquisitively into his eyes. “Did Caleb send you up here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Getting distracted on the job, Frumpkin.” Molly tutted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yasha crossed the room to better protect her ward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s uh--” Beau stood and met Jester near the door, reaching out to pat Frumpkin’s head. “Caleb’s not just being weird. He’s staying with Nott while she sleeps.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other three in the room gave slow nods of understanding, and Jester turned back to Frumpkin. “Are you spying on us because you’re worried, Caleb?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He can’t talk back.” Molly pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I know.” Jester pouted and set the cat down gingerly. “But he can hear us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frumpkin responded by brushing up against Jester’s leg, before darting out again into the dark hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weirdo,” Beau said affectionately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bird cupped in Yasha’s hands appeared to have come to, making panicked noises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s alright, that’s alright,” Yasha shushed it, running a finger atop its head in a very un-barbarian fashion. “We’re going to get you back out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Yasha carried the crow to their window, Jester sighed sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really miss Kiri,” She whispered, leaning her head against Mollymauk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Molly kissed the top of her head, pressing on the hair between her horns. The two weren’t the closest of the group by any means, but they had an unspoken tiefling bond well-suited to them both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We made the right choice,” Beau assured her, reaching out to pat her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yasha spent a minute hunched over the bird on the windowsill, gently encouraging it to get up, until at last there was a flap of feathers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you go!” Yasha exclaimed proudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her three companions made their way over to the window, watching the crow wearily flutter inches away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicely done, Yash.” Molly clapped her on the back. “Maybe you should be our cleric.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jester stuck her tongue out at Molly, before reluctantly agreeing. “You’re very strong...you could probably set our bones super well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to not pass out as much.” Beau added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You certainly don’t drink like it.” Molly teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yasha intercepted Beau’s swat, her eyes still fixed on the fledgeling flying away from them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye, little one.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Don’t smash into our windows again!” Jester called out cheerily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s dealt with.” Molly pried himself from the crowded window. “Can I interest you ladies in a tarot reading?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jester whirled around with intrigue. “For free?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Molly sucked his teeth thoughtfully. “I wouldn’t say no to a silver from each of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about no money, and you can stay in our room while Fjord makes out with his sword or whatever?” Beau countered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe it’s called praying.” Molly said, taking a seat on the floor. “But deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yasha finished budging the window shut again, and sat beside Mollymauk. “It’s been a while since you’ve given me a reading, Molly.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She bumped her shoulder against his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never had one,” Beau admitted. She perched on a bed beside the two, legs dangling down near Molly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jester took a seat against the bed opposite Beau, completing their little semicircle on the floor. “My mom and I got one together once.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been told my readings exceed standards,” Molly said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lavender fingers expertly flipped through his deck, a grin playing up on his face. “It’s been too long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fjord was about three hours past “drowsy” when he finally dragged himself to the second floor of the inn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Molly had taken their good lamp a while ago to investigate a noise, and hadn’t come back since. Fjord knew he probably should have set out looking earlier, but with Beau getting hurt and completing their missions, they’d all been just a bit preoccupied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What Fjord wasn’t expecting was for his foot to meet unexpectedly with a ginger cat in the hallway. His “Ow!” escaped at the same time as the cat’s undignified yelp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A single hallway lantern illuminated the familiar figure of Frumpkin, staring up at him unhappily, tail poofed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you even doing out here?” Fjord asked defensively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Frumpkin’s stare didn’t budge, he sighed. “I’m sorry, I’m a little sleepy right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fjord stepped around the disgruntled cat and poked his head into the open door of Jester and Yasha’s room. “Hello?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fjord!” Molly greeted. He turned his head to reveal his horns, more bedazzled than when he’d left, and two tiny braids framing his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell’s going on in here?” Fjord asked. He took in the appearance of Beau, Yasha, and Jester as he stepped in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Molly’s been giving us tarot readings, Fjord.” Jester explained. She waved a finger towards the cards splayed out in front of her. “They’re spooky.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure.” Fjord nodded. He sighed when he felt a cat push past his legs, chasing Frumpkin further into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh look, now there’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> spies.” Beau said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fjord cocked an eyebrow. “I have no idea what you’re talkin’ about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go on Fjord, pick him up.” Yasha said innocently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She received an annoyed huff in response, accompanied by a “Very funny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want him to start sneezing, guys.” Jester warned. “He’s super loud.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She knelt and brought Frumpkin onto her lap, allowing for Fjord to sit beside Molly on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fjord stared quizzically at the tarot cards splayed out in the center of them all, in a very non-traditional pattern. “Again, what’s going on in here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Molly’s hand splayed over the deck in front of him. “I’m experimenting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you’re playing Go Fish.” Fjord said. He slumped against a bed, head lolling near his roommate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let Molly give you a reading, Fjord.” Yasha said. She reached over to Jester’s lap and cooed, scratching Frumpkin’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually -- I’m getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> strong vibrations already.” Molly said. He placed his palm on Fjord’s forehead, and ignored the eye roll. “The spirits are telling me... you should let us do your hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Absolutely not.” Fjord tugged his head away. “You seen how short my hair is? You’ll scalp me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jester knows Cure Wounds.” Beau pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fjord sighed. “Just give me the damn reading.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His malice was a bit overpowered by his drowsiness, but Molly laughed and obliged him nonetheless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the town clock struck twelve times, Yasha finally stood and began stretching. “Midnight. Perhaps it’s time we get some rest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jester rubbed her eyes and nodded. “Frumpkin ditched me while I was napping.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cats are assholes,” Beau said. She stood up beside Yasha and gestured to Molly, cleaning up his deck. “And if you pull the Death card again, you’re gonna freak me out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, Beau.” Molly’s red eyes softened with a grin. “Getting sentimental?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beau rolled her eyes. “Maybe I’m not ready for you to go just yet. How’re you gonna deal with </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> situation?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Molly glanced down at his shoulder, adorned with the head of a sleeping half-orc. “I was just gonna leave him here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And sleep like that?” Yasha asked. She crossed her arms. “You’ll hurt your neck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but it’s so much funnier if he wakes up and realizes.” Molly pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He would be pretty embarrassed,” Jester said with a smile. “But you need to get your sleep, Molly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Molly looked up at his friends, and gave a put-upon sigh, “Fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yasha helped him heft up the sleeping Fjord, depositing him onto what was once Jester’s bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There,” Yasha tugged a blanket over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beau snickered. “Adorable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be headed back to our boring room, then.” Molly stood and smoothed out his coat. “Looks like I’ve got a spare bed, if anyone wants to join me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will!” Jester raced to meet Mollymauk on his way out. “You guys can stay here.” She looked over her shoulder at Beau and Yasha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Subtle</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Beau mouthed to her with a thumbs-up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Jester and Molly bid them goodnight, Yasha turned to Beau with a sigh. “What are we going to do with her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beau smiled despite herself, shrugged, and collapsed on the empty bed behind them. “I really hope Fjord doesn’t snore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yasha sat beside her and patted her broadsword with a faint smile. “I sleep with this, remember? </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’d</span>
  </em>
  <span> better hope he doesn’t.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! I love this show so I thought I'd write a fun little one-shot. Comments make my day! I'm trying to improve my writing, so any critiques are also much appreciated!</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>